1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular warning system including a receiver means designed for use in combination with a remote transmitter means to provide a positive warning signal when the relative distance therebetween reaches a predetermined minimum range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the introduction of the automobile as an integral part in our daily lives, there has been an extraordinary increase in number of law enforcement and emergency vehicles such as ambulances and fire-fighting equipment. Quite often the operation of such law enforcement and emergency vehicles require high speed and emergency performance which might endanger other automotive vehicles. Thus, various schemes of sirens, horns and flashing/oscillating lights have been devised to warn the general traffic of the proximity of such vehicles and to therefore govern their actions accordingly. In addition, expensive, complicated train crossing warning devices have been used with limited success to warn drivers of the approach of trains in relationship to such crossings.
The effectiveness of such sirens, horns, and flashing/oscillating lights and other warning signals have become increasingly less effective in view of the proliferation of radios and air-conditioning in almost every car. In addition, the vastly increased congestion and increase in relative speeds in normal operations has increased the accidents between the general traffic and such emergency and law enforcement vehicles in performance of their duties.
Further, these same problems have greatly increased the number of accidents resulting between trains and cars at train crossings.
Despite attempts that have been made to overcome these problems, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive yet operation of effective warning device to warn the public at large of the proximity of such vehicles in order that they may be acted accordingly and avoid unnecessary accidents.